Riza's crush !
by toma QED
Summary: Riza menyukai seseorang di military! Roy menawarkan diri menjadi konsultannya. RR!


Roy menatap Riza ketika ia sedang bekerja. Entah kenapa biasanya ia yang selalu cepat, tepat dalam bekerja bisa lesu seperti ini. Apa ada masalah ? Atau ia sudah lelah mengikuti perintahku ? Atau aku yang terlalu cerewet ? Tidak..tidak… Riza bukan orang yang bertipe seperti itu.

Sorenya, setelah semua selesai bekerja, Roy menghampiri Riza.

"Letnan Hawkeye, sepertinya ada yang mengganjal pikiranmu ?" tanyanya penasaran.

Riza mengangguk. "Mungkin.."

"Kalau begitu katakan…Aku janji tidak akan memberitahu siapa-siapa."

Riza tidak menjawab. Ia hanya menunduk saja.

"…jadi kau tidak percaya padaku ?"

Riza hanya menggeleng. "Bukan begitu, sir"

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau pulang ini kita keluar sebentar buat minum kopi, sambil kau menceritakannya ? Keberatan ?"

"Tidak, colonel" akhirnya ia menjawab juga.

"Bagus! Ayo jalan."

Mereka berdua pergi ke sebuah café di dekat Eastern HQ. selama berjalan, Riza hanya terdiam. Roy pun diam, tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun.

"Nah, tuan, nona, mau pesan apa ?"

"segelas teh hangat saja…" kata Riza

"sama denganku.."

Pelayan itu segera pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Nah, Riza, sekarang ceritakan padaku. Aku tidak mau kualitas pekerjaanmu menurun hanya karena ada masalah pribadimu. SEbagai atasan, aku wajib menuntaskannya"

Akhirnya Riza tertawa melihat gaya Roy yang layaknya bos yang professional.

"Jangan beritahu siapa pun, ataupun mencari orangnya…. janji, colonel ?"

Roy mengangguk. "Aku bukan orang yang suka menggosip, kok.."

"Um…sebenarnya…"Riza malu-malu sambil memainkan jari-jarinya. "Aku menyukai seseorang di military ini…." Lalu ia menunduk malu. "Tapi aku tidak pernah punya keberanian untuk memberitahukan perasaanku padanya…"

DEG! Siapa orang yang disukai Riza ? Tumben sekali ada orang yang bisa masuk dalam daftarnya…."Lalu kau merasa tertekan, begitu, letnan ?"

Sekali lagi Riza mengangguk. "Aku takut…Kalau misalnya dia hanya menganggapku sebagai partner dalam pekerjaan…"

"Lalu.. kira-kira bagaimana orangnya ?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Dia agak tinggi… besar, ia selalu taat pada perintah atasannya, walau sebenarnya kadang sedikit terpaksa… tapi aku merasa ia selalu melindungiku…kalau sedang terdiam, aku merasa dirinya amat imut…" Blush ! muka Riza memerah.

Um…siapa, ya ? sepertinya aku tahu….Kalau soal ukurannya, yang punya kemungkinan besar yaitu mayor Armstrong…tidakk…tidak mungkin…atau jangan-jangan orang itu Havoc ? Tidak..tidak boleh itu…tapi..Havoc memang selalu taat perintahku walau terpaksa. Dia juga cukup tinggi, sayang..havoc tidak ada imut-imutnya…atau..fuery ? memang, dia kecil imut…ah..tidak..riza bilang dia tinggi..

"Kau sudah pernah berbicara dengannya..? Maksudku, bukan dalam lingkup pekerjaan ?"

Riza menggeleng, sambil memainkan jari-jarinya itu.

"Kalau begitu, setidaknya kau harus bisa berbicara dulu dengannya… Aku akan membantumu hinggau kau jadian dengannya… asal…." Roy tersenyum licik. "jangan lesu lagi ketika bekerja, ya …"

"Ya !" Riza tersenyum.

_Entah, melihat senyummu, _

_aku akan mengorbankan apa pun yang aku bisa. _

_Walau itu kebahagiaanku sendiri, _

_tapi kalau kamu bahagia dengannya…._

_mungkin itu sudah cukup buatku…_

Keesokan harinya, riza bekerja seperti biasanya, cepat, tepat, semuanya sempurna, tampak seperti Riza yang biasanya. Roy hanya bisa tersenyum kecut melihat hal ini.

Namun, 1 keuntungan baginya, setiap pulang, Riza berkonsultasi dengannya, soal orang yang ia sukai itu. Setidaknya ia bisa meluangkan waktunya sedikit untuk ngobrol dengan Riza.

Setiap hari, wajahnya semakin ceria. Sepertinya hubungan Riza dengan orang itu sudah lebih dekat.

_Ya…Aku hanya bisa melihatmu tersenyum dengannya dari jauh…_

Seminggu sudah berlalu, sejak setiap hari Riza berkonsultasi dengan Roy.

"Sudah…biarkan….kubilang lupakan saja dia…" kata Riza kecewa sambil menunduk. Matanya sedikit basah, menunjukan kekecewaan yang besar.

"Apa kau melihatnya dengan wanita lain ? atau apa ? Kita kan belum mencoba… SEtidaknya kau harus mencoba mengungkapkan perasaanmu padanya…"

"Sudah…lupakan… begitu bodohnya aku menaruh harapan padanya…"ia menunduk.

"Coba, lah…Riza.."

Riza menggeleng. "Tidak mungkin… selama ini kau selalu memberiku bantuan-bantuan, nasihat-nasihat….tapi..kamu tidak pernah care padaku, kan ?"

Riza ! Roy menatapnya tak percaya. "Ja..jadi se..selama ini…cowok itu…aku ?"

Riza mengangguk, mukanya memerah karena malu. "Maafkan aku, colonel…" ia hendak beranjak dari kursinya, namun Roy sudah menariknya terlebih dahulu, jatuh dalam pelukannya.

"Bodoh…bodoh…aku sungguh bodoh…tidak menyadari perhatian yang kau berikan selama ini…" ia membelai rambut pirangnya. "Tapi, konsultasiku berhasil, kan ? cowok i_tu_ mau menerima mu…"

Riza mengangguk. Ia amat bahagia, berada di dekat orang yang ia sayangi. "ternyata tidak terlalu buruk juga…"

"Kalau begitu, ulangi sekali lagi…biar aku mendengarnya dengan jelas di telingaku." Pintanya sambil tersenyum.

Riza membisikan suatu kalimat dalam telinganya.

"_AKu suka kamu, Roy…."_

"AKu juga, Riza…" balasnya.


End file.
